Rude Awakening
by Animalover205
Summary: Hogwarts has an extra two years, 8th and 9th, which are for those who chose to experience a...wilder side to Hogwarts. Note: Futinari are a third gender in this world, and are viewed as normal. Futa Harry. and a little bit of harem.
1. Chapter 1

Rude Awakening.

By

Animalover205

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I did not make this for anything but my own, somewhat sick, amusement.

Summery: Hogwarts has an extra two years, 8th and 9th, which are for those who chose to experience a...wilder side to Hogwarts. Note: Futinari are a third gender in this world, and are veiwed as normal.

Futa Harry.

Chapter one.

Harriette " Harry" Potter sighed as she woke up that morning, it was the morning that she was returning to Hogwarts for her eighth year, at Hogwarts. She was actually happy about the eighth and ninth years that Hogwarts had, since she had to drop out during her seventh because of the war. Getting out of bed, she looked around herself. She was in her best mate's room, Ron's bed was empty, and Harry didn't remember him coming to bed that night. Sighing she smiled, it was probably because he had spent the night with Hermione, again.

Molly Weasly was relaxing her position on the boy/girl sleeping arraignments now that the war was over, it surprised Harry more then once how she seemed to look the other way when it came to Ron and Hermione. Deciding to get a start on the day, Harry got out of the bed, and stretched, popping her back as she did so. Harry grabbed her new clothes and shower things, then left the room and went down to the bathroom, located two floors down.

As she got to the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it, and began shedding her clothes. Harry caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and, though not narcissistic, took a moment to admire the way she looked.

Harry was still short, in spite of her growth spurt, so she stood only 5' 4" tall, her jet black hair was cut short, marking a startling contrast to her emerald green eyes. Her body was lean and toned from years of training for sports, and covered from scars from years of fighting as well. Her breasts were a respectable B cup. Her stomach had a few scars on it from fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it lead to something that completely ruined the female outside, her eight inch cock. Harriette Potter was a Futinari, half man and half woman, yet neither. The third gender of the world.

Harry smiled, then remembering how busy the day was going to be, turned to turn on the shower.

After her shower, Harry came down stairs in baggy cargo shorts, and a shirt that accented her breasts, and almost ran smack-bang into Ginny. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled at her " Heya Harry!" she chirruped at the young Futinari " How's your day going?" Harry smiled back and said " Just started Gin, sorry." Harry felt almost sorry for Ginny who had always seemed to have a crush on her, even when it became clear to her that Harry didn't like her in that way.

Harry walked past Ginny, smiling as she caught a whiff of Ginny's perfume, and was glad of the fact she wore baggy shorts today, as she was already starting to get an erection. Harry was painfully aware of the down side's of her gender, one of which was being very easily aroused. Another was staying that way for hours on end.

When she got to the kitchen, she found Molly Weasly looking out the window at the garden, smiling as she saw her youngest son and the girl who she hoped would be her daughter-in-law very soon walking through it, hand in hand. Harry grinned and walked up behind her to hug her gently from behind. " Morning Mrs. Weasly." she said with a slight lilt in her voice " How are you doing this morning?"

Molly smiled and said " Morning Harry, I'm doing good. How was your night?" she turned to look at the young woman she had come to think of as a second daughter, and it was a look of concern. " You haven't let been pushing yourself have you?

Harry smiled up at her and said " Of course not, why would I? Now Tom's dead, I have no real reason to push myself for more magical strength." Molly frowned and said " You know why Harry, simply because you've always pushed yourself." Harry sighed, she knew that Molly was right. Then Harry groaned when Molly pushed her rear into Harry's erection, bringing it to full mast at once. " Well, Harry it looks like your needing my help once again."

Harry knew she was right, ever since Molly Weasly had found out that Harry was Futa, she had always taken it on herself to relieve Harry's growing sexual appetite's, through any means necessary. Aurthur Weasly knew, of course, and had even watched a time or two. He didn't particularly mind, since he had always enjoyed sharing his wife with a few friends. Molly looked out the window, then around them, and said " We'll have to be quick Harry, so no preludes." Harry nodded, pulled Mrs. Weasly's robes up over her waist, dropped her own shorts and slid her cock deep into Molly's already wet pussy.

The fuck was fast, and rough, with no pretense of being for anything more then simply brining Harry to orgasm, but as Harry groaned and spilled her seed into Molly, the other woman gasped out her second orgasm. " Harry dear, that was interesting, very interesting. Your a very good lover." she turned, kissed Harry's cheek, then went back to washing dish's.

Harry, put her shorts back on, and went out to her two friends. Ron looked up and smiled calling " Hey, Harry. About time you woke up Mate!" Hermione looked at Harry, then smiled a knowing smile, she had caught Harry and Molly a few times, but said nothing. Harry came over and said " Are you guys looking forward to another year of school?" Hermione, of course, looked ecstatic about the prospect of another years schooling, but Ron said " Don't remind me, you'll just depress me."

Hermione simply sighed and said " You know, Ronald, I've heard that the next two years are supposed to be special, I mean, no matter what I read, nothing is told about eight and ninth years. But remember, your parents both have said that it's well worth our time to go." Harry smiled, she didn't know what was going to happen herself, but was happy to give it a try.

That night at Dinner, Molly Weasly went all out in cooking for her family, Aurthur Weasly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry being all that was left now. As they ate, Harry squirmed around in her chair, she was wearing a bottle green sheath dress ( on Molly's request) and she was so _Not_ used to wearing one. " Harry dear, stop squirming, your going to upset the table." " Yes Mrs. Weasly." she didn't know why she had to wear the dress, but she just shrugged, knowing Mrs. Weasly had her reasons. As dinner wound down Mrs. Weasly told Ginny to go to her bed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at one another curiously, this had never happened before.

" Harry, Ron, Hermione." Molly said after making sure Ginny was in bed, or at least in her room. " You three are going to attend your eighth year at Hogwarts tomorrow, and so we feel you need to know that a few...changes will be coming." Harry looked at her two friends and then back at Molly " The Eighth and Ninth years are, well, interesting really. The whole time your there, you will be having a...kind of freedom really." Harry sighed and said " Mrs. Weasly, please get on with it, we really don't have time to stay up all night." Molly nodded and said " your right Harry," she took a deep breath then said " The truth is, Your all in for a wild time at Hogwarts this time. The fact is, the Ministry decided a while ago, that witch's and wizards needed to have a year or two to...Explore their sexual side in a safe environment. To discover their likes and dislikes in a place of safety and acceptance."

Harry and the others looked at each other then looked back at Molly, " When you say explore, what do you mean?" Harry asked. " What she means," Aurthur Weasly said " Is that for the next two years, your going to get more then just basic sex ed. Your going to learn things that take Muggles a life time to learn. And for the first and only time in your lives, your going to get a free pass to do all things sexual." " That's right, Harry, now you won't have to rely on Madam Pomfry to help you at school." Molly said.

Harry went four shades of red at this, Poppy Pomfry was also a Futinari like her, and as such had helped Harry and the other futa's when their desires were getting the better of them. Harry then groaned as her two best friends looked at her, Hermione with a knowing smirk, and Ron with a look of shocked delight. " Harry?, you and our school nurse?!" Ron said, Harry picked up a pillow and threw it at him saying " Shut up Ronald."

Molly smiled and said " Off you three go, you definitely don't want to be late for school tomorrow." Ron and Hermione stood and practically ran off to bed, Harry, however, remained seated with an embarrassed look on her face. " Harry, dear, you should go up to bed." Molly said. Harry said " Um, yes, sure." when she stood, there was a distinct bulge in her dress. Molly smiled and said " Ahh, I see. Thinking about Pomfry were you?" Harry nodded, embarrassed again. " Don't worry Harry, Go on up, I'll be up to help you in a minute."

A/N: Here's the first in what I hope will be a long running series. I couldn't help but notice that there were so few stories like this. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember the Review button is your friend. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the good reviews this story has gotten, I look forward to writing more chapters.

Without further ado, here's chapter 2!.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next night Harriette found herself sleeping in the Eighth year dormitory at Hogwarts, and tossing and turning as she felt her erect cock straining under her pajama's, it didn't help any that Parvati was teasing him all night. Both Patil twins were Futa's like Harry, unlike Harry however they often turned to each other for ' help ' where as Harry had only the school nurse most of the time.

Harry felt a slight pressure on the bed, and turned to see Parvati sitting on her bed, a look of concern on the other womans face. " Harry, are you okay?" she asked, as she reached down with a hand to brush back a lock of her hair, as she did so Harry caught a glimpse of the charm bracelet that all Eighth and Ninth year students were to wear. It prevented pregnancy in women, and caused all sperm in man and futa's to become sterile the moment it passed their cocks.

Harry rolled onto her back and said with a sigh " Not really Parvati, I'm really horny but don't feel like wanking or looking for Madam Pomfry" Parvati looked at Harry for a moment, then said in a small voice " Did...I do that?" Harry smiled a little and just nodded. Parvati looked across at the third person's bed, Were Katie would normally be staying except she was with her boyfriend that night. Parvati looked down to the floor, then said " I'll help you, but you must promise to keep it secret from Lavender, she must never find out I cheated on her." Harry simply nodded once.

Parvati pulled Harry's blanket off then helped her out of her pj's, she gasped at the size of Harry's breasts and cock. " Wow! No wonder M.P. Always look's so happy after you leave her, any woman or futa would be happy with that!" she also undressed, giving Harry a good look at her C cup breasts and 6" cock. " Um, how would you like to do this?" Harry asked Parvati. The Gryffindor Patil twin looked at Harry and asked " Other then Madam P, have you ever had another Futa?" when the other woman shook her head she just sighed and said " Well then, take this and lube my ass up." and she handed her a jar of Magilube " and get that hardware between your legs too."

Harry did what she was told quickly, before pressing her cock head against Parvati's anus. " Just press in gently Harry." Parvati whispered to her. After a few fumbling attempts, Harry managed to do as Parvati instructed, and before long the only sound heard in their little dorm room was the sound of flesh smacking flesh and the grunts and sighs of two futa's enjoying sex.

Before long, Harry groaned as she came in Parvati's ass, Parvati herself gasped as she, too, came all over Harry's bed. The two Futinari simply stayed there panting as they recovered from their orgasm's, then Parvati looked back at Harry and asked " Better now?" Harry nodded, too drained to speak.

If Harry thought she was getting a free ride during her Eighth year, she was soon set straight. As she sat at the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall walked by and took a class schedule from her pocket and set it in front of Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow to which her Professor said " Yes, Miss Potter. In spite of all else you may have heard, this _is_ still a school." Harry nodded her head, and looked at her schedule, raising an eyebrow of her own. Most of her new courses were in the arts of seduction as well as the arts of making magical contraceptives and the like.

After breakfast was done, Harry found she had a free period, and smiled. ' _I think I'm going to visit Madam P._' and left to do just that. When She got to the Hospital wing, Harry paused at the doorway and smiled as she saw her longtime nurse, friend, confidant, and fuck-buddy. Madam Pomfry was bustling around, taking care of the students who had managed to get hurt. Harry shook her head, Poppy was always a nurse first, even before Harry had started to come to her for relief.

Madam Pomfry didn't even look at Harry but said " I was wondering when I was going to see you again, Miss Potter. Glad you could make it before you were injured." Harry shrugged and said " Well, I had a free period today, so I thought I'd come and see how you were Madam Pomfry." Madam Pomfry finsihed wrapping the arm of the first year who had managed to get it gashed from an exploding cauldron ( Harry wondered if Finnegan had a cousin or younger sibling entering Hogwarts ) before sending him on his way.

Harry smiled as she watched the kid, who gazed up at her with large wide eyes before scurrying away. Then walked into the Hospital wing and up to Madam Pomfry, pausing long enough to make sure no one was around, before pulling the nurse into a kiss. When the kiss broke Madam Pomfry smiled and said " That's one way to say hello, Miss Potter." Harry smirked and said " No, that's the _Only_ way to say hello to the one person who's managed to help me get through nearly four years of life at Hogwarts without going insane."

Madam Pomfry smiled, kissed Harry again, then said " Go to my office and wait for me there, I think it's time I gave you a physical check up." Harry gave a sly chuckle and walked into the nurse's office. As she walked into the office, she smirked and closed the door. She then took off her robes, unbuttoned her shirt and took off her tie, she kicked off her shoes and waited for the nurse to return.

She didn't have to wait long.

Poppy walked in and closed the door behind her again, she smiled and said " How long until your next class?" Harry looked at her watch and said " Around forty-five minutes, time enough I'm sure." Poppy laughed lightly and said " I agree, now then, take your pants off and get your cock out. I can't wait to suck it." Harry smiled, and did as she was bidden.

A/N: Hey all, hope you don't mind the short chapter here, hopefully it will be a longer chapter soon.


End file.
